Cursed Blessing
by AmandaLucia
Summary: Kaori Himura had been cursed the day she manifested her quirk at a tender age of five. A late bloomer, Kaori would have much preferred being quirkless. Still, even curses can be turned into blessings. It just a matter of how far a person is willing to go.
1. Her beginning

"Oh Kaori, you're not a monster. You can't help your quirk sweety, such things are far from our control."

She was sick of it. Kaori was sick of hearing her mother tell her those words, over and over and over again. The lies wouldn't help her overcome her fear of Kaori. It wouldn't change the fact that she was constantly checking if Kaori wore the restraint bracelet on her left hand, or making sure she didn't anger the girl too much for the beast to come out. It didn't change the fact her mother tiptoed around her like Kaori was a ticking time bomb about to go off.

"Kaori, how could I ever be afraid of my own child. I love you, honey."

 _Stop that! Stop lying to me! I know you're terrified of me. I know you blame me for Dad leaving. Just stop pretending you're okay with everything already!_

Kaori wouldn't mind. There was nothing wrong with her mom admitting she was scared, or that part of her still blamed Kaori for everything bad that had happened. It was only normal to be afraid. It was okay to place some blame on her other than make up some sugar-coated explanation that no one would ever believe. Kaori wouldn't blame her mother at all for feeling any of that since there were times she felt the same way. She just wanted her mother to stop lying, to stop hiding everything and making it seem like everything was fine.

"Ayumi, stop being stubborn. There is no way you can't raise that child given her, condition." Grandfather was right. "Just give her to the family already, Ayumi. We'll take care of her." But he still terrified Kaori. Every look the elderly man sent her spelled out his disdain and hate for the blue-haired girl.

A small part of her was even selfish enough to want to stay with her mother. The other part of her just wanted to run, run away where no one would ever find her.

"Kaori is my child, father." If only Ayumi could sound as sure and confident as she did then whenever she tried to reassure her daughter. "No matter what, no one will ever take better care of her than her mother. Thank you for your concern, but you have nothing to worry about. I love my daughter and I will raise her, no matter her condition."

There is was. The same hollow tone for the same hollowed words. 'I love you'. Kaori was starting to doubt they held any sentiment at all by this point. For all she knew, this could just be her mother being stubborn. Grandfather had said plenty of times before too, during his monthly visits to try and convince Ayumi to hand Kaori over to the family. Kaori wondered if her mother even believed she loved her anymore. She tried to act like she did always smiling and supporting her, sounding cheerful and trying to cheer Kaori encouraging to make friends.

If only she knew there were cracks in her smile, a false sense of cheerfulness in her tone. Besides, it wasn't like any of the kids at school or around the neighborhood wanted to be friends with Kaori in the first place. Even if they had moved from where the first incident and last had happened, rumors and whispers always followed Kaori. Sometimes she hadn't even said a word and her peers, even teachers, were already judging her based on rumors they'd heard around. At least they were open about their feelings though even some of the teachers acted just like her mother.

"Is it true, Himura?" Sayano Kawa, one of the girls in Kaori's class approached her during recess while the later had been drawing peacefully. Her group of friends was behind her all with curious expressions on their faces. "That you totally turned into a dragon and ripped another person apart?"

 _No,_ Kaori thought while remaining completely silent her amethyst eyes focusing on the half-finished drawing of a flower. The blue haired girl knew better than to actually answer that question. It didn't matter what she said, or how many times she corrected people they wouldn't listen or believe her.

"You did, didn't you!" One of the other girls gasped while they all began to murmur around themselves Kaori's right eyebrow twitched. "You totally did!"

Kaori stayed silent though her grasp on the notebook and her pencil tightened. _If you were just going to assume then why bother asking at all? Just go away._

"I heard that the bracelet she wears is to keep her from transforming."

"She's going to be a future villain, isn't she?"

"Scary."

"Why do they let someone like her just walk around freely?"

Having had enough, Kaori stood up abruptly making all the girls surrounding her and even some of the other kids around flinch. Their eyes watched her wearily and from the corner of her eyes, Kaori could see a few teachers standing by ready to interfere if anything happened. It was a considerate distance but perks of her quirk were that all her senses and physical capabilities were enhanced. They sometimes came in handy, sometimes they just made it incredibly hard to focus on anything else, like class or homework.

Now, they came in handy in telling the blue haired girl find another quiet place to draw just until recess was over, and then she would use them again during lunch. She wasn't anti-social, or introverted, or anything of the sort actually, Kaori loved going out she wanted to have friends, and talk to her peers. However, most of them spent their time talking behind her back or just keeping clear of her because of the rumors, because of her quirk. It wasn't like she'd asked for any of this though. Kaori couldn't change the quirk she was born with.

 _I wonder if I could have been better off being quirkless,_ She thought finally finding a quiet place on the roof of her school. _Maybe then, I would have some friends. Dad would have stayed, and Mom wouldn't have to be so on edge around me. If only had I been born quirkless. If only I had never been born. This isn't the life I want. I don't want to have to live forever like this!_

"To deny such a wonderful quirk, it almost seems like a crime," Kaori gasped turning to look backward at the sudden voice that had entered her new quiet sanctuary. She'd been completely unaware of his presence. Just as she'd been unaware of the tears that had just started to drift from her amethyst eyes, even if for only a second. "Besides, someone as young as you shouldn't be thinking about death so early in life Himura-chan. That sounds more like old people talk."

Ushio Takaeda. A new teacher at the school that had just started this year. He taught Homeroom to class 4-B, right next to 4-C which was Kaori's class. The blue-haired girl had seen him around, though the first thought that had entered her head about the man was how young he looked. In fact, if Kaori had to guess, the crimson eyed man was probably barely out of University. Nevertheless, she had never been one to judge just on appearances. He could be older than he looked for all Kaori really knew.

 _Maybe he's secretly fifty and has a quirk that allows him to look younger,_ Kaori thought to herself while simply staring at the adult.

Takaeda-sensei laughed causing Kaori to jump startled. "Now wouldn't that be a cool quirk to have. Sadly though, that's not mine and I am rather young to be a teacher." He looked at the blue haired girl be bemused while Kaori only narrowed her eyes at him.

 _Creepy adult,_ She thought watching him blanch as if Kaori had said the words out loud. She hadn't, had she?

"Now, what a mean thing to say," Takaeda-sensei pouted like a child.

"I didn't say anything."

He didn't hear her. "And to think I came here out of the goodness of my heart to check on my poor crying student."

 _No one asked you to_ , Kaori thought with a frown before amethyst eyes widened as her head processed all that he had said. "I wasn't crying," she denied instantly but Takaeda-sensei just sent her a deadpanned expression.

"Liar," He accused her.

Kaori's right eyebrow twitched. "I don't lie."

"That's a lie." _Just who was this person? How annoying._ "Everyone lies, Himura-chan. It's a human trait by default. To say you don't lie is a lie."

"What if I'm not human?" Kaori questioned earning a gasp from the teacher before he burst out laughing. Not an easy laugh either, but a doubling over almost gasping for breath laugh. It sounded easy and just rolled away from him like ocean waves. The sounds causing Kaori's own lips to twitch slightly. _What a weird teacher,_ she thought staring at him laugh at her question. _It wasn't even that funny._

"No-now, now," Takaeda-sensei gasped for breath before sitting himself down on the cemented roof of the school. "Don't be rude. And I was only laughing because I wasn't expecting that at all. Who would have known the little ice princess had a sense of humor?"

"I-Ice princess!" The blue haired girl parroted feeling like she had just been offended. Is that how she was coming off to people? "And I wasn't rude."

"Calling people 'weird' is rude Himura-chan," He scolded her with a grin leaving Kaori to stare at him before gasping and dropping her pencil and notebook. "Oh, have you figured it out?"

"Reading people's thoughts is an invasion of privacy," Kaori blurted out and swore that she just saw Takaeda-sensei's crimson eyes brighten. _What a weird person._

"True, but I sometimes can't help it," The young teacher shrugged before standing up. "People tend to sometimes think too loudly. It's a little bit irritating actually, but enough of that." He waved his own statement away before pointing at Kaori. "How about we address your problem young lady? That's the whole reason I'm here after all."

"What problem?" Kaori questioned blinking at him oddly. _And just what are you doing here exactly?_

"Himura-chan," Takaeda-sensei took on a serious tone causing the blue haired girl to tense. "You need to start making friends with your fellow peers."

Kaori almost fell over like the people in manga and comics often did when someting completely rediculous happened. "Wha-what?"

"Far too often I've seen you on your own. Young girls like you should be making friends and laughing and enjoying life! So far all I've seen you do is read manga in a corner or draw or keep completely to yourself. How can you expect to advance further in life if you never develop those social skills?"

 _Was, was this guy for real? No, no he had to be joking,_ Kaori thought staring as the 'adult' man before her began to keep venting about the need for social skills and friends. He didn't seem like he was going to stop talking any time soon either, and recess was almost over. So, when he hadn't been looking, Kaori had grabbed her notebook and pencil and sneaked back insode the school before running back to her classroom. Secretly though, Kaori couldn't help but wonder how had someone like that gotten hired as a teacher at all.

The next day during recess again, Takaeda-sensei appreached Kaori. She had been on the back of the school where the guarden was, and sometimes art class would take stundets there to sketch. Kaori hadn't known how he'd found her, she didn't really want to find out either. However, as soon as he had arrived he started by asking Kaori if she'd made any friends. There had not been an actual answer but regretably her thoughts had rattled her out.

It didn't take him long, a few seconds in fact, to start with the same lecture from yesterday about friends and social skills. Kaori had walked away half way through once more hoping that that would be the last she ever saw of that teacher. Sadly fate had other plans for her, since the same thing happened the day after that, and the one after, and so it went for an entire month. It didn't matter where she hid, for some reason, Takaeda-sensei always found her.

Then, Kaori snapped.

"I'm never going to have a friend okay!" She'd yelled at the top of her lungs when he'd found her on the roof once more. "No one wants to be friends with me because they think I'm a monster. Everyone scared of me and only listen to those stupid rumors or because they actually saw me transform. It doesn't matter to them that I couldn't control my quirk because until then I didn't think I had one. All that matters is that a little girl turned into a mythical moster and attacked people!"

In her anger, Kaori was only briefly away that her pupils had turned into slits, teal blue with a twinge or to of amethyst scales had begun to mark her usually pale skin, and her nails were turning into sharp curled claws. The clouds had even closed in turning darker as sign of upcoming rain, before the young girl had begun to calm down.

Her breaths were turning shallow, and Kaori glanced down at the floor. "It's almost like I'm cursed."

"Then, why not turn the curse into a blessing?" Takaeda-sensei questioned a small eased smile on his lips as he simply stared at Kaori.

"Curses don't turn into blessings," Kaori told him with a confused frown as the teacher only chuckled.

He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her blue hair. "Sure it can," The teacher encouraged crouching down to Kaori's eye level as his crimson eyes shinned almost like a ruby in the light. "It all depends on how hard do you plan to work to achive that goal. Nothing has ever been impossible Himura-chan. We just like to assume it is because that way it's easier to give up."

Kaori didn't say anything else marely watching Takaeda straighten back up to his normal height.

"I'll be checking up again tomorrow if you've made any friends, okay Himura-chan?" He'd called out over his shoulder just as Kaori looked up at him.

A smile graced her features. "Okay, you weird teacher."

* * *

 **And.. OMG I can't believe I got this done! Like seriously cannot believe I just did this! Honestly I've been brainstorming and trying to come up with a way to make this fanfiction possible and I did it!**

 **In any case, I hope you guys liked the story, or at least the start of it, lol. Please besure to leave your thoughts on the REVIEWS, I'd love to hear what you guys think so far of Kaori and even her mother or Takaeda. Follow and Favorite if you liked it and which to see this story continue!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. The First Friend The First Step

**Thank you so much for your Reviews!**

 **Nerd315: Yes there is definitely bad blood between Kaori's mother and the grandfather. She is also very determined to raising Kaori even if it's on her own. However, like every parent, she is making mistakes, big ones.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy chapter two. I had to do some editing before I decided to post this again so sorry. I thought I'd done it but after revising chapter 2 I realized that some things didn't make much sense.**

 **Also, it just got to me. Is Todoroki OOC to you? I was afraid that I wasn't keeping him in character and just wanted to know. Please tell me if it's true so I can be able to fix it!**

* * *

 _He's there again_ , Kaori noted stopping just by the entrance of a small park that was just a block away from her house. The same one Kaori had once used when she'd wanted a time to herself, to think, or just be alone for a bit.

It had been happening for a good four months now. Always, around the same time while Kaori walked home from school, she the same dual white and red hair that belonged to the lone boy on the swings. Sometimes there would be bandages around his limbs, sometimes there wouldn't be any at all. The only thing that remained just the same was that, to Kaori, the boy would seem awfully lonely to her as she had felt before meeting Takaeda-sensei.

Not that she would ever tell the odd teacher, but Kaori was happy to have met him. She was sure she would never live it down if she ever said that thought. It was bad enough that he kept trying to find Kaori a 'best friend in the whole wide world' ever since the new year had started and he had switched to teaching Homeroom at Kaori's class. He almost resembled a mother trying to get his only child to get married by setting her up for dates.

Shaking her head at the thought, the blue haired girl focused her attention back on the present, or rather back on the boy that sat on the swings. Kaori was sure if Takaeda-sensei knew about this he would stalk her home just to force her to talk to the boy. Sure it sounded extreme, but Kaori had learned never to place anything beyond the man, even if only knowing him for half a year or so.

 _Maybe I should talk to him_ , Kaori thought blinking up at the boy as he began to swim back and forth half-heartedly. She walked a few steps closer before coming to a stop suddenly and clutching the straps of red backpack tightly. _But then, what do I say to him?_

 _"I know! How about we practice how to make friends? That way when the new year starts you'll be all set!"_ Takaeda-sensei's voice sounded in the back of the fifth grader's head as she recalled one of their many 'making friends lessons'. Kaori seriously wondered what the principal had been thinking when they hired him. _"All you have to do is walk up to me, say something nice, and then ask to be friends._ _Easy peasy_ _right?"_

It had not been easy peasy, but Kaori would admit to having fun while practicing the unrealistic scenarios that played through Takaeda-sensei's head. However, she doubted any of them had any relevance to real life. She seriously doubted she could just go up to someone compliment them on something and then demand to be friends.

 _I'd probably be called an absolute weirdo for even acting like that,_ the blue haired girl snorted to herself before gazing back at the boy who had stopped swinging. _All I have to do is go up to him and talk like a normal person. That's it. Simple and to the point. Friendships don't happen overnight after all._

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" The dual haired boy talked suddenly taking Kaori by surprise as she just froze, and continued to stare at him with wide amethyst eyes. "What is it? You look weird."

"Ah," Kaori opened her mouth getting the boy's full attention, their gazes clashing with each other when Kaori noticed the scar on the left side of his face. And even if Kaori was rather curious as to what had happened to him, she found it more interesting that his eyes were also dual colored. She usually only saw bits of his left side which is how she knew his hair was two colors.

 _Pretty,_ Kaori thought not realizing she was voicing her thought.

"What?" The boy questioned shocked blinking at Kaori oddly.

 _Now or never Kaori. Say something, quirk._ "My name is Kaori Himura and you have pretty eyes please be my friend!" She bowed her head cursing all god, herself, and most of all Takaeda-sensei. This was all his fault, and his 'lessons' and stupid practice. _He's slowly turning me into a weirdo, just like him!_ Kaori slowly lifted her head to get a peek at the dual haired boy who just stared at her. Then, he blinked once, twice, thrice, and by the time Kaori had lifted her head completely, the boy was doubling over laughing.

The blue haired girl tensed, her face feeling hot all of a sudden and hands releasing the straps of her backpack only to form tight fists in front of her. "D-Do-Don't laugh at me!" Kaori stuttered out while the boy's laughter continued to sound all over the park. "It wasn't funny. Stop laughing!"

He didn't listen to her and Kaori turned from being embarrassed to being angry. Maybe becoming this guys friend wasn't the best option after all.

* * *

Takaeda-sensei barked a laugh that could have shaken the entire school had he possessed a voice quirk like the Pro Hero Present Mic. Not that he needed a voice quirk to be so loud, or break Kaori's eardrum. In any case, she still refused to see what was so funny. She'd just told her Homeroom teacher about the events of yesterday after school. Mainly because Takaeda-sensei had forced out of her, noticing Kaori had spent almost the entire morning with a dazed expression on her face. However, as soon as she had finished, Takaeda-sensei began laughing rolling over on his stomach with tears in his crimson eyes.

Kaori couldn't help but feel irritated which caused her to lash out and kick her teacher in the stomach, hard earning a groan from the 'adult'. "I get that I sounded like an idiot, but I don't see why you feel the need to laugh at me," She grumbled at him wondering if perhaps it was a boy thing.

"Yes, yes, you're right Himura-chan," Takaeda-sensei coughed before regaining some composure and sitting still on the floor, tussling his brown hair a little. "It's just imagining you face as you said that sentence-" His own laughter cut him but was quickly cut short when a dark aura began to surround Kaori. "But that is still no reason to laugh at you. I'm sorry." He apologized earning a sigh from his blue-haired student as she nodded. "Are you going to tell me what happened next?"

An angry pout formed on Kaori's face as she narrowed her amethyst eyes at her teacher. "You're not going to laugh at me again, are you?"

There was a second of hesitance. "No, I'm not."

"Why did you hesitate?!"

"I had to think it over!"

"Why?!"

"No reason, no reason I swear it!" Takaeda sensei swore to appease the girl, Kaori glaring at him for a moment before her eyes turned away and a light blush tinted her cheeks. "So what happened after?"

"He stopped laughing and called me weird, so I walked up to him pushed him off the swing called him an idiot and then ran home," The blue haired girl finished just in time for her teacher to beginning laughing again. "You said you weren't going to laugh!" Kaori accused him but that didn't stop him from continuing to laugh. He even laughed harder as the small girl attempted to punch his chasing him all around the roof of the school before the bell sounded for recess to be over.

By the time Kaori had started walked home after school, the closer she got to the part the slower her steps became. She felt anxious and slightly scared to get there and see the dual haired boy there, waiting for her. Even more so when she thought that he might not be there at all and she had just blown away her chance at making a friend. Her first friend since kindergarten, since her quirk had manifested, her life turned in a downward spiral, and she was cursed.

Kaori didn't want to lose her chance. If the boy was there she would apologize for yesterday and ask to be his friend again. She really did like his eyes. Though lonely and closed off there was a light in both of them that made Kaori feel a little envious. His quirk was probably really amazing too.

Pausing in her steps, the blue-haired looked forwards the small park entrance already in view. _As soon as I see him, if he's there, I'll apologiz_ e, Kaori thought with a nod, amethyst gaze determined, walking once more towards the park until she reached the entrance. She turned and surprisingly enough, there he was again. This time though, it seemed as if the boy had been waiting for her. Their gazes met and the two seemed to freeze instantly as they simply stared at the other shocked, and perhaps a bit relieved.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Kaori blurted out first surprising the two of them. However, she'd spoken first so it was only right she finished. "I shouldn't have pushed you and called you an idiot. That was mean."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have insulted you," the boy shook his head glancing down at his feet his eyes drifting from one place to the other, nervous. "You were trying to be nice and I was rude. I, I wasn't having a good day and I took it out on you." Kaori stared at the boy in surprise having not expected this at all. "That wasn't fair, sorry."

There was something in his tone, something Kaori couldn't quite recognize herself. However, she didn't stay quiet for long. "It's okay," Kaori told him smiling sheepishly. "What I said was really weird, and everyone has bad days. It doesn't excuse taking out your anger on others nor is it okay, but I understand." The boy looked at her with wide dual eyes that widened even more as Kaori walked closer towards him. "Let's just start over. My name is Kaori Himura. What's yours?" She asked extending her hand to him to shake.

"Shouto," He replied biting his lip before saying anything earning a confused look from Kaori as he shook her hand softly. Why hadn't he given her his surname? That was odd. Something about how tense his shoulder was, the distance he kept between them and his almost cold demeanor he held kept her quiet about the question though. Instead, Kaori just nodded and offered a smile.

"Nice to meet you Shouto-sa-kun. Shouto. Um," Kaori looked at Shouto once more trying to see which was okay with him but the boy was only staring at her with a stoic expression. "Do you-Is it okay if I just call you Shouto?"

He blinked at her before nodding. "Yeah."

 _So weird_ , Kaori thought staring at Shouto puzzled. _You were laughing yesterday. What happened?_

Shouto looked away from her, finally letting go of Kaori's hand. "Sorry, to not be laughing." He spoke over his shoulder before moving once more to the swingset.

"I said that out loud?!" Kaori thought before realizing she'd done it again. However, she could swear that her sudden outbursts got to make Shouto smile, or twitch his lips upward. It was for the briefest of moments but thanks to her enhanced vision, Kaori had been able to catch it just before it had disappeared completely.

 _I wonder if he knows that he looks nice when he smiles?_ The blue haired girl thought with a tilt of her head blinking as Shouto averted his gaze once more.

"You really should be careful with saying your thought out loud," He told her before beginning to swing back and forth.

"I-I did it again," Kaori muttered wondering why was she saying everything she thought so suddenly. _Come to think of it, I've been doing that a lot lately. I mean I almost did it with Mom several times and I've been doing it all over school._ The young girl tensed realizing that the strange habit had come almost at the same time as the appearance of a certain teacher. He was always able to read her thought anyway, so Kaori had just gotten to the point of just saying what she thinks or thinking random stuff suddenly so that Takaeda-sensei would read her actual thoughts. Sometimes those two habits intercepted and though it may be funny for everyone else, it was not funny to her. "That stupid weird teacher. This is all his fault."

"You really are weird aren't you?" Shouto's voice caught Kaori's attention, amethyst meeting grey and turquoise.

The blue haired girl sighed. "Yeah, guess so."

"You did it again."

Kaori paused her entire body beginning to shake. "It's not my fault! Blame my weird stupid teacher! He started it!"

Shouto just stared at her stopping the swing. Kaori shook her head. "Just leave me be."

The dual haired boy shrugged and continued to swing himself back and forth but at a much slower pace. At some point, Kaori joined him, and the two simply stayed there in silence sometimes swinging themselves back and forth, or just staying still at times. It was like that for several hours until Kaori saw the sun beginning to set which cued her to start getting home.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kaori asked Shouto, hesitant as he too began to walk away from the park. She waited for a few tense moments before he turned to look back at her tomorrow and nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Himura-san."

Kaori grinned largely. "Kaori is fine."

"Right, okay. Kaori-san."

The blue haired girl pouted for a moment before brushing the honorific off and grinning once more. She turned to walk home and sadly, the very same grin was wiped off as soon as her mother greeted her, with her grandfather. It seemed it was that time of the month again. However, thinking back to a few moments ago in the park had Kaori feeling in a better mood all over again. If her mother or grandfather picked up on it, neither said anything throughout the visit or dinner.

* * *

"She-she has a friend, a friend!" Takaeda-sensei wept dramatically during recess while Kaori just sated at him with an impassive expression. She had expected this to be honest, so it wasn't all that surprising. "Oh, how fast do they grow in only a few months. It seemed as if it was only just yesterday that you still avoided everyone by hiding away in your corner."

 _That was yesterday_ , Kaori thought with a sigh. Just because she had one friend, sort of, maybe, it didn't mean that becoming friends with her peers would be any easier than it was before. If anything it made things harder because Kaori didn't feel as lonely as she had been. She had Shouto and lord help her Takaeda-sensei. Granted Shouto was a new name on the list and Kaori wasn't sure if they were actual friends or not. It had been a week since they started to 'talk' but other than that they didn't do anything normal friends did.

In any case, the word 'talking' shouldn't be thrown around so lightly. What really happens is that Kaori arrives at the park, Shouto already there and Kaori joins him at the swingset. The only actual 'talking' is Kaori blurting out her own thoughts and Shouto sometimes commenting on them. She didn't ask about the scars or the bandages wrapping around his limbs that seemed to grow more and more common than not. In return, he never questions her rants or blabbering on Takaeda-sensei or her classmates or the fact that like him she was always hesitant to go home.

All things considered, it wasn't that bad of a relationship and it helped Kaori forget her home situation. Her mom had begun to wonder why Kaori had begun to come home later than unusual. Kaori simply shrugged and said that she'd made a friend in the park and had begun to play with them. She responded cheerfully as always but Kaori had been able to sense an underlying tension and worry. That only seemed to grow as Kaori didn't know the answer to some of her questions about her new 'friend'. However, her mother had once again shoved all her concerns and continued to encourage Kaori to keep the new 'friendship'.

"..ura-chan. Himura-chan!"

Kaori yelped letting out a small cry before focusing back on reality and turning to face Takaeda-sensei who was done with his theatrics. "Wha-what?"

"Are you okay?" He questioned crimson eyes looking at her concerned. "You seemed really out of it just now."

"I'm okay," Kaori nodded slowly shaking away any thoughts she'd had of her mother. "What is it?"

Takaeda-sensei didn't say anything only observed her for a bit before shrugging. "I was just asking what your plan was."

"My plan?"

"You want to turn your 'curse' into a 'blessing' right?" The Homeroom teacher questioned and it took Kaori a few seconds to realize what he meant. Once she had though, the blue haired girl nodded in response to his question. "So how do you plan on doing it?"

Kaori paused, looked away from her teacher completely and curled into herself on the floor making sure to think of the most random of things. She didn't want him invading her head for the answer.

"I'm not going to read your mind, Himura-chan," He sighed ruffling her blue hair while Kaori sent him a suspicious look.

"Then how do you know I'm blocking you?"

Takaeda-sensei froze before completely deflating. "Have you at least thought about it?"

Kaori nodded.

"What have you thought about?"

"Just one," The blue haired girl shrugged keeping her eyes away from her teacher. He waited for her though. "Becoming a Pro Hero." She mumbled out looking back into crimson eyes that stared at her in surprise before she looked away again. "My mother's family thinks I'm a monster you know. And my Dad, he left just as soon after my quirk manifested. I know my mother feels the same way, even if she's too stubborn to let anyone else see. She's started to suspect me doing something bad with my quirk for a while now too."

Takaeda-sensei didn't say anything, allowing for Kaori to continue talking. "I understand why people would be scared of my quirk. Dragons are not nice creatures, and I can turn into one. I don't mind the fear, but I-I don't want them to be afraid." Standing up slowly Kaori looked up at the sky tears began to fall from her amethyst eyes. "Even if I am cursed to carry this with me forever, I want to make something good out of it. Something that can give people feelings of safety and peace." Looking back at her teacher Kaori smiled sadly at him. "Think I can make it?"

A sympathetic smile spread across Takaeda-sensei's face as he stood side by side his student placing a hand on her head. "I told you before, didn't I? Any curse can turn into a blessing, so long as you are willing to make it happen." They were silent for a moment before the Homeroom teacher spoke again. "You're going to make a great hero, Kaori Himura-chan."

* * *

 **Please REVIEW!**


	3. Takaeda Dual Devils

**Thank You, everyone, for your Reviews!**

 **Cellularranger: I'm so happy you mentioned Ryuko! I was waiting for that. To answer your question though Kaori won't be introduced to her until later on in the story. Just wanted some time to show the differences between their quirks and develop Kaori a bit more. Won't give out too many spoilers though lol**

 **Rorana: Me neither honestly! Hopefully, I can do that after this chapter and one more! It's going to be so much fun! Don't worry though I certainly have my own ideas planned for Kaori to face... just one or two *grins evilly***

 **Wicken25: Well we can't have that can we lol. I live to please all my readers and so here is chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The day Kaori told her mother about wanting to become a hero, was a day that would be forever imprinted in her memory. She remembered everything from that night down to the delicious scent of her mom's curry which lingered still in the kitchen the next morning. However, what Kaori decided to always focus on was the expression on Ayumi Himura's face when she'd finished talking about her future plans. Never, not even in her wildest dreams would Kaori have ever imagined that she'd see such a reaction. In fact, part of her was sure she'd imagine the entire event of last night because that night for even the slightest moment the loving mask her mother's wore vanished from sight.

Kaori looked up at her mother after blabbering words that took most of the air in her lungs considering she didn't breathe until she was done talking, and saw the unexpected. At that moment, Ayumi had looked at her with the saddest most genuine smile the young girl had ever seen on anyone. Her mother's green eyes hadn't seemed as if she was looking at Kaori at all. Even so, Kaori was sure that that was also the first time her mother had actually seen her since the manifestation of her quirk.

"Be sure to do your best, Kaori," she'd said reaching across the table to pet Kaori's head.

Yes, that memory Kaori would be sure she never forgot, not ever. True she hadn't told her mother the real reason for her wanting to be a Pro Hero. All that Kaori had said is that she wanted to become a hero because she wanted to protect others.

It wasn't a complete lie, but Kaori hadn't been able to tell her mother the truth. She was sure if she did, all that it would do was make her mother sadder and then she would pretend to be all the more cheerful so that Kaori wouldn't see the truth. Besides, if Kaori had told her mother the truth, she was sure her reaction would have been completely different. It was thanks to that half lie that Kaori had been able to see her mother be true to her feeling for the first time in years. Even if there was a slight sense of guilt, the blue haired girl couldn't bring herself to anything at all.

"Kaori?"

Her mother's voice stopped her short from placing on her red mary jane shoes, as she turned to look nervously over her shoulder at the woman. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" She asked with a tilt of her head and smile on her face. "It's the weekend silly. You have no school today."

"I know, I'm just going to the park to play for a bit," Kaori replied turning back as she finished putting on her shoes. "That's okay, right?" Her mother had never minded her going to the park alone, however, this time the blue haired girl sensed a change in her mother. She seemed hesitant to answer but kept up her bright facade.

"Of course it's okay!" Ayumi giggled walking closer to her daughter. "Just be sure you're back by lunch, okay." _That's not what you wanted to say, mom,_ Kaori thought though she nodded nonetheless trying to dig away her disappointed. For some reason, she had expected some change after that night, but nothing had at all.

"I'm off then."

"Take care, Kaori."

Giving her mom a small wave goodbye Kaori walked out of their house, nervous and playing with the hem of her denim shorts. Then, just as she was about to turn around the corner of the small street, she saw Takaeda-sensei waiting for her. Instantly the blue haired girl let a sigh of relief as she rushed to her teacher. She couldn't believe she was actually doing it. She was going to go with her Homeroom teacher to meet someone who would teach her to fight. After all, there was training to go through if Kaori wanted to be a hero and sadly the girl hadn't known where to first even begin. Which was what forced her to ask for her teacher's help in the first place.

Kaori had considered asking Shouto, but seeing how they still rarely talked and how closed off he usually was Kaori didn't think he would tell her anything. Not to mention that there was a possibility that Shouto would want to know why Kaori was asking in the first place and she wasn't sure if she wanted t tell him that yet. They had a weird, complicated, and silent friendship.

After about fourteen or fifteen minutes of gloating, yes goating, Takaeda-sensei had mentioned that he knew of someone that might be willing to take her as a student. There was only one small condition that Kaori had forgotten, and quite frankly ignored. She had to tell her mom.

There was no way that was happening because for all her facade and sometimes genuine encouragement, Kaori was sure the answer to this was a flat out no. Why? Because Kaori also wanted to train her quirk. Perhaps not all of it, and she couldn't anyway due to the bracelet on her wrist which kept her from transforming at all. However, there were aspects and techniques she could develop to help her achieve her goal. There wasn't much Kaori knew about the extent of her quirk without transforming though she had noted the enhanced senses and strength she possessed and a few odd happenings with water and rain.

It was as far as her knowledge went and Kaori knew Ayumi would not approve of any use of her quirk, furthermore, if it got out to her mother's family. Kaori shuddered thinking just what her grandfather would do if he found out she'd been using her quirk. Keeping everything a secret was her best chance at succeeding. Not that her teacher needed to know any of that.

"Himura-chan," Takaeda-sensei greeted her and Kaori passed blinking up and down at her teacher. While it was true Kaori was more used to seeing the Homeroom teacher in slacks and an all too nice shirt, the look he was trying to pull off now was not what she was expecting. Takaeda civil clothes consisted of tight ripped jeans, with a white shirt that had printed a logo of some kind in dark red and black. He's usually groomed hair was now tousled in all sorts of direction.

 _He looks like a street punk._ "You look like a street punk," Kaori blurted out pausing before letting out a frustrated sigh just as Takaeda-sensei stared at her like she had struck him with lightning.

"W-what awful thing to say," The crimson eyes teacher stuttered at his student's blunt statement, eyes twitching.

Kaori glared at him. "It's your fault for invading my head so much." _Now I just say things to save me the trouble of having to block you_. Though there always seemed to be exceptions like certain classmates, teachers, or her mother. "What are you even trying to pull wearing that?"

Takaeda-sensei chuckled. "Well, at least it's made you more honest with yourself and how you feel." Kaori didn't say anything. They both knew he was right. "And this is how I dress normally kid. Bet you weren't expecting it huh?" He smirked but Kaori only raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

 _The only thing missing was the leather and a cigarette. How did he get hired as a teacher?!_ She thought and by the way, Takaeda-sensei did a double take and almost fell over, Kaori knew he had heard. The blue haired girl glared at him once more.

"So are you ready to go?" He coughed falsely inot a fist before regaining himself. "What did your mom say?"

"She said to be back in time for lunch," The blue haired girl replied shifting nervously to the question her glare dropping as she avoided her teacher's gaze. "Is that enough time?" She asked him and he smiled.

"I doubt they'll start training you today, don't worry," Takaeda-sensei replied ruffling her hair. "We'll get you back in time."

Kaori grinned. "Okay!" She turned to look back at her teacher realizing something he'd said. "They?"

At her question, Takaeda-sensei became wrapped over a very depressed aura. "Yes, they. A dual of devils brought straight from hell." He mumbled to himself though Kaori heard him perfectly. "Maybe they won't kill me right on sight. How long has it been since I last visited?"

Just then, Kaori couldn't but wonder if she'd made the right decision at all. _What have I gotten_ _myself into?_

* * *

Hell.

That's was Kaori had dragged herself into by accepting to meet Takaeda-sensei's 'friends'. Even if the house had looked completely normal from the outside, and dojo had been really nice, the place could still be only described as hell. As it turned out the people they would be seeing weren't just 'friends' of Takaeda-sensei they were his family. The dojo itself run by Jiro Takaeda, Takaeda-sensei's grandfather who looked fit to move mountains single-handedly despite his ripple old age.

And no, Kaori was not exaggerating or being dramatic. The man in question towered at a good six and several inches taller than Takaeda-sensei himself and was far more muscular than anyone Kaori had ever seen. He could probably stand neck to neck with other Pro Heroes when it came to muscle and strength. Of that, Kaori had no doubt. However, that wasn't the reason she had found herself in hell next to Takaeda-sensei. No the reason for that was the latter's fault for not keeping in touch with his family for a good year only to come back for a pupil for his grandfather and mother to teach. The plan was for Jiro-sensei to teach Kaori martial arts while Hanako-sensei would help her control an use her quirk. She was apparently an expert when it came to things like that.

It was safe to assume the plan had gone to a deeper side of hell as soon as they had stepped through the threshold of the front gate of the house and Takaeda-sensei had been assaulted by all of his family members, his grandfather being the deadliest. Now, he sat next to Kaori as they faced his grandfather and mother bruised, battered, and covered in bandages. She still hadn't known how such a thing had been possible when she'd only blinked twice, maybe thrice.

Kaori was terrified but for some reason, it didn't even come to rival the fear of her own grandfather so it made her somewhat at ease. Especially, since the anger was mostly directed at her Homeroom teacher.

"So not only do you fail to inform us if you are even dead or alive for a year, but you dare show your face here, with no word in advance, for us to teach your own student. Are you incapable of doing this yourself?" Jiro-sensei pointed out every word sounding more like the slash of a knife as he glared at Takaeda-sensei who stayed almost painfully still and silent. "What a disgrace of a grandson." He spat as the final blow before sighing in exasperation."Your name girl?"

Crimson eyes turned to Kaori who looked at the older man and instantly sat straighter. "Ka-Kaori Himura, sir." She replied slightly proud of herself at only stuttering at the beginning and keeping eye contact. That was more than she had ever managed with most adults, but she was slightly getting better. Her grandfather is the exception though.

"Himura?" Jiro-sensei questioned curiously turning his attention back to his grandson who seemed to grow more tense at the tone.

Kaori blinked, curious and turned to her teacher wondering why had the name been said like that. Takaeda-sensei's reaction was weird too, shocking Kaori, even more, when he bowed his head pleadingly.

Takaeda-sensei's entire body was shaking. "Please, grandfather. Mother. Help Himura-chan train her quirk and become a hero."

Something was wrong with the entire atmosphere around the room, but even if Kaori could sense it, she was still confused. Wasn't she supposed to be the one to plead they teach her? Why was Takaeda-sensei doing it? Kaori couldn't move or say anything she was looking back and forth between the adults to figure out just what was wrong with them. She could tell Takaeda-sensei's plea had worked something in both his mother and grandfather. They both stared at him with so much sympathy and regret emotions Kaori didn't understand. For some reason though, she knew it was because of her, or because of her surname.

Her mother's family surname. After Kaori's Dad had left them, the divorce papers were quick to follow and so Kaori now used her mothers maiden name instead.

"Foolish boy," Hanako-sensei spoke surprising Kaori seeing as the woman had chosen to remain silent through most of the conversation. "Raise your head Ushio. There is no need for you to ask anything of your family in such a manner."

Takaeda-sensei did raise his head but did so slowly as he turned to look at his mother. "Mother."

"It still does not excuse you from so much lack of contact Ushio," Jiro-sensei gruffed folding his arms over his chest leveling his grandson with a glare while the latter flinched.

"I know, sorry."

"Kaori Himura-chan?" Kaori turned her head quickly to the woman soft but stern call of her name meeting the teal orbs of her eyes. "Do you really want to become a hero? Truly? That is not a career you can enter with half-hearted-"

"They're not!" Kaori shook her head bowing her head, blue bangs covering most of her face as her hands clenched on her lap. "My feelings about this are not half-hearted at all. This quirk that I was given, for whatever reason, it's a curse. So far, my quirk has done nothing but scare and make people miserable. I don't want that anymore. Even if my quirk is what it is I want to use it for something good, something I can be proud to have." Her voice wavered for a small second before it regained it's strength once more. "If it's true that my curse can be turned into a blessing," the blue-haired girl raised her head meeting both of the older Takaeda's gazes straight on. "Then there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do to make that happen."

No one said anything for a while. They didn't even move until Jiro-sensei began to laugh. It wasn't even a simple one either, it was a bark of a laugh similar to Takaeda-sensei's. A small chuckle also seemed to escape Hanako-sensei before both of them regained some composure. Then, Jiro-sensei stood from his seat walking over to Kaori, hiding his hands on the sleeves of his dark green kimono as he approached Kaori.

Without much thought, the girl also stood not once turning her eyes away from the older man and the large smirk playing on his lips. "Now that was some fire in your eyes brat," He told Kaori bowing his upper body so he could get a better look at her face. "Quite the expression too." He chuckled quite evilly before raising back to his normal height. "There will be no holding back with you kid, so I hope you're ready for that. I've been told I can be quite the tyrant by many of my students."

"Indeed, indeed," Hanako-sensei nodded accordingly and while she remained smiling a dark aura now surrounded her, teal eyes glowing with a dangerous light. "Training to become is not easy for the normal person. I'm afraid that for you, Kaori Himura-chan we'll have to double if not triple our regimen.

Kaori felt a shiver of dread run down her spine feeling like prey in a room full of predators. The blue haired girl turned to her Homeroom teacher who seemed to be in an even worse state than she was before standing up and placing a pat on Kaori's head. "Best of luck, Himura-chan."

Turning back to her future trainers, Kaori couldn't help but sympathize with Takaeda-sensei having to grow up with them but also, she started to understand his statement from earlier. A dual of devils. That was what her new teachers were. Just a dual of devils with enough intent to drive her into the ground with their training.

However, their reaction from earlier was still in her head. Why had they reacted to her name like that?

* * *

"What happened to you?"

Those were the first words out of Shouto the next time he and Kaori saw each other on Monday. Not that he had much room to speak considering he as in a similar state as she was. In fact, Kaori's bandages weren't even as bad as Shouto's were though she did look ready to collapse on the ground. Lucky for Kaori, her mother hadn't noticed much an of change in her daughter and if she did Ayumi didn't say anything. She just kept a happy facade around her daughter seeing her but not actually paying attention to what Kaori did being to focused on keeping the appearance that everything was fine and okay with everything.

Actually, Shouto had been the only person to notice Kaori's state and ask her what was wrong. It brought to Kaori's core a nice and warm feeling that her friend was worried though more shocked at the moment.

It made her smile. "Hero training," she told him before taking her place by the swing next to his. "My teachers are very enthusiastic, though they seem all too keen on driving me beyond physical limits," _Kaori mumbled dropping her to think we only had one lesson too. Takaeda-sensei was right they are slave drivers._ "And to think we only had one lesson. Takaeda-sensei was right they are slave drivers." The blue haired girl tense realizing she had spoken her thoughts again releasing a small whine.

"Kaori-san," Shouto spoke bringing the blue haired girl's attention back to him. He was staring at her with a stunned expression in his heterochromatic eyes, blinking a few times. "You want to become a hero too?"

"Ye-yeah?" Kaori replied before going over his question one more time and gasping. "Too? Shouto, you want to be a hero?"

He didn't say anything, just nodded and then if possible pulled mentally and emotionally farther away from Kaori. It caused the blue haired girl to frown slightly before she grinned.

"That's so awesome!" Shouto blinked up at Kaori the blue haired girl smiling brightly, amethyst eyes brightening up. "We can become heroes together! Let's do our best Shouto." Kaori blinked twice before letting out a frustrated growl. She'd done it again! What a horrible habit to have. Worse yet, she kept embarrassing herself with it.

Spearing a look to her friend, Kaori was shocked to see him smiling, laughing if only just slightly at her. It was the second time. The second time Shouto had done that. Other times it was just a twitch of his lips or an amused light that would leave his eyes in less than an instant later. It was such a rare moment even if they hadn't known each other for too long, that Kaori couldn't help but grin back at her friend.

He really has a nice smile. "You really have a nice smile," Kaori blurted out flushing mortified and looking away a second later. She was really starting to hate this habit. "Stupid, Takaeda-sensei."

"You're really weird," Shouto told her causing Kaori to snap her gaze back at him with an angry pout.

"I'm not weird! It's all my weird teacher's fault!" The blue haired girl snapped before blinking a few times as the dual haired boy chuckled at her. "I did it again!"

Shouto laughed.

* * *

 **HEYA!**

 **I hope you guys liked chapter three! Please REVIEW and REVIEW! I want to see what you guys think of the new OCs and how the story is moving so far! Please feel free to ask any questions! I'll do my best to answer without too many spoilers!**

 **Also, I would like to ask again(because it bothers me sometimes) if Shouto is being OOC... I don't really like it when charaters are OOC so if you think I am making them like that please tell me so I can fix it. I really like this last scene though. I think it will be essential for later on! How those two build their friendship.**


	4. Notice!

**Okay! So get some of you may be angry and disappointed with this decision but honestly I think it's for the best. I was too rash to publish this story without polishing some of my ideas first. The story itself stays, I'm not deleting it or anything. What I will be doing is some serious editing. Honestly, her relationship with Shoto now seems too forced and her relationship with her mother is...not how I originally planned? So I have to change that too. And this is only some of the problems I've found so far.**

 **I'm sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **So what I will be doing is deleting chapter 2 and 3 since those are the ones I found to be the source of the problem. From then on I hope the story will flow a lot smoother!**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Passage of Time

**And I am Back!**

 **I have managed to come back from the depth of my indecision regarding this story! Thank you to all the readers that kept on following, and favoriting the story despite it being said to be discontinued! Your faith warms my heart and I hope this long-awaited chapter is worth all the wait!**

 **In My Dreams 0220: Thank you! Just thank you! And BTW the comment on Kaori's surname got me...inspired? To try something else but I'll try to hold myself back from publishing yet another BNHA fanfic. But that would be interesting wouldn't it? Someone with the surname Shimura being in the story. Just picture All Might's reaction to that. Or Gran Torino's. And yes it would connect nicely to the story..Sorry I'm rambling lol**

 **Vedahzii: I love the witty banter too and Idk I just felt like I was making Todoroki OOC? Or maybe it was that he accepted Kaori all too quickly? Idk. Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! And I LOVE dragons in general! Ryuku's quirk is amazing and I love the sympathy she shows for others!**

 **antisocialFox: I'm happy you love the story! Sorry if it took long but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

By the time graduation came in the sixth grade, Kaori was proud to say she had come a rather long way from when she'd first started. Just a year of training with Hanako-san- who asked to not be called 'sensei'- and Jiro-sensei and she already had a much better grasp of her quirk than most of her peers at school. Kaori was now able to use parts of her dragon physiology without actually turning into one though the act exhausted her stamina rather easily, often causing Kaori to pass out for a few minutes. It was something to work on later but so far the blue haired girl that she had a decent control of the water manipulation though not so much with the rain summoning.

She was also still learning martial arts but improving nonetheless. Jiro-sensei still wiped the floor with her every single time though.

Nothing had changed at home. Kaori's mom was still too wrapped up pretending everything was fine and happy to really notice what Kaori did or didn't do. She'd ask why Kaori would return home so late from playing in the park sometimes but seemed satisfied when Kaori told her she was playing with a friend. The visits of her grandfather still happened once a month, and he and her mother still argued about who should be looking after Kaori with her 'condition'. The worst one yet had been when her grandfather had heard about Kaori's wish to become a Pro Hero.

Kaori still didn't know how he had 'heard' or who had told him but she was surprised to see her mother scream so loudly and practically throw the older man out of their apartment. She hadn't heard the actual words but her mother's rage had been more than abundantly clear. That, however, did not stop the older man from continuing with his visits. So again nothing much had changed there.

In this past year though, Kaori was happy to state she'd made yet another friend by the name of Nina Shigushi. A strawberry blonde haired girl with light hazel colored eyes whose quirk was called 'Force'. It worked a bit like telekinesis only Nina didn't attract objects to herself but repel them away. She was also being taught martial arts by Jiro-sensei. Best thing yet, Nina would be going to the same middle school Kaori would be attending the Spring and wanted to become a Pro Hero as well.

Meetings with Shouto at the park kept going as usual only, they now seemed to talk more, or well, the dual haired boy seemed to comment more on what Kaori said. He rarely ever spoke about himself personally, and neither did Kaori but that didn't seem to matter to them much. Kaori was fine with talking about only trivial things with Shouto. Those conversations always felt nice and managed to almost always make her smile.

As for Takaeda-sensei, he didn't change much and neither did the relationship between Karori and him. Kaori and he still met for recess to talk just about anything, and more often than not Takaeda-sensei would join her training lessons. It was nice to see someone else- get beaten to the ground by Jiro-sensei other than her, though Kaori would never say this out loud, never. He was still trying to get Kaori to open up to her own classmates but that just wasn't happening in this school. However, Kaori could see that her teacher was proud of her. Only about two years and slowly Kaori had begun to break out of her shell. She had friends, she didn't keep to herself all that much anymore, and she seemed to just posses more energy. She'd started to smile more often too.

Takaeda-sensei still annoyed her though as he continued to probe into her head when she 'closed off' from him, or just meddling in everything she did for 'her well being'. Secretly though, Kaori had to wonder if this was what it felt to have a Dad. She didn't remember much of hers and so she had nothing to go on, but she sometimes felt that that was what Takaeda-sensei was to her.

Maybe that's the reason Kaori had cried so much after the crimson eyed man had congratulated her on her graduation with a small bouquet of flowers. It had felt like they were saying 'goodbye' even if it was silly. She would still see Takaeda-sensei when she went to train with Hanako-san and Jiro-sensei.

"Hey now," Takaeda-sensei had said with a smile as he crouched down to Kaori height placing a tender hand on the top of her head. "I know we won't see each other as often but it doesn't mean I won't see you ever again. You can't get rid of me that easily, you know. Besides, it's not silly that you feel sad Himura-chan. To be honest, I'm kinda glad because that means that you've come to care about me and that the time we spent together meant something to you."

Kaori had looked at that smile on her teacher's face and his serene but somewhat upset expression and found herself smiling too. "Weird teacher."

They'd both chuckled at that before Kaori had been called by her mom. In fact, she was walking right towards Kaori and Takaeda-sensei when the Homeroom teacher found an excuse to leave. Kaori found the way he left in such a hurry suspicious and even thought about it for quite a while but then, having her mom and Takaeda-sensei meet was not something she really wanted to happen. As far as her Homeroom teacher knew, Ayumi was okay with her daughter learning how to fight and use her quirk and that was not the case, at all.

In fact, Kaori still had appointments with Hero Support companies that would make her restrain bracelets adjustments. She never missed one, but she was also sure to ask in what ways could be bypass some of the restraint. Luckily, no one thought much of those questions seeing as Kaori had said she wanted to become a Pro Hero one day.

* * *

Time seemed to just sweep by in a rush, though it not always felt that way to Kaori. Before she knew it she was starting middle school, and though rumors about her incident still followed, it wasn't the same. Kaori wasn't alone anymore. She had Takaeda-sensei, Shouto, Hanako-san, Jiro-sensei, Nina, and then in her second year of Middle School, Kaori met Haruhi Nakamura.

She'd been a transfer student with honey-colored hair and amber eyes with also a fair share of rumors behind her. Apparently, Haruhi was a villain's daughter who had just recently been captured, and she'd also had the misfortune of inheriting her father's quirk. Voice Control. With any person Haruhi made eye contact with, she could use her voice to control their bodies and minds. The effects can last up until hours but that depends on how much she can focus.

Her transfer to the school went as well as can be expected, and unable to see similarities Kaori couldn't leave Haruhi alone. It was then she'd realized that she had become what she feared the most. She'd become like Takaeda-sensei.

Nina had laughed in her face, very openly, very loudly, for a very long time. However, instead of making her feel better her friend only confirmed her suspicions which made her turn to Shouto during their next meeting. Since the two entered Middle School, they hadn't been able to meet every day after school. Shouto's training to become a hero had intensified, and though Kaori wanted to she really didn't have the courage to ask if perhaps his training was too much. Sure, her own training was a bit harsh but she never had as many bandages as Shouto, even if they were becoming less of an occurrence. Besides, they never talked about anything personal, and Kaori had a feeling his injuries and training really was personal. In any case, their meetings had been pulled back to only Wednesday's and Friday's still at the same rundown and abandoned park.

When she told Shouto about Haruhi though, her friend didn't laugh though he did snort and was a little amused by how Kaori had retold the story. However, Shouto seemed to be more concerned if Kaori should really be pushing this friendship too much.

"Don't you think that perhaps she wants to be alone?" The dual haired boy asked her, heterochromatic eyes cast down to the ground. "Maybe your pushing boundaries she doesn't want anyone pushing. Or it could be-"

"But no one really wants to be alone." Kaori cut Shouto short with a frown as she thought back to herself as a fourth grader. "And I guess I could be projecting a bit with our similar situations, but I know," She turned to look at Shouto with saddened expression in her violet eyes. "I know that even if you convince yourself that it's better that way. Even if you tell yourself over and over that you don't need friends or your better off without them no one ever really wants to be alone. We will always want to have someone who wants us or will accept us no matter what." Kaori couldn't help herself but think of Takaeda-sensei. He'd been the first to ever do that for Kaori. "I don't think anyone was ever meant to be alone." She finishes with a small smile before blinking at the stoic expression Shouto placed on his face.

Kaori paused and leaned somewhat closer. "Shouto?"

"Todoroki." He muttered out in a small breath so soft that if the blue-haired girl hadn't had enhanced hearing she would have never heard it. "My name is Shouto Todoroki."

 _His surname? Why tell her that so suddenly._ "What's with that so suddenly?" Kaori questioned letting out a sigh as her habit came through once more. It had already gotten her enough problems and embarrassing moments so far that Nina now sure had enough blackmail to last her a lifetime. Not to mention it had earned Kaori quite a few detentions as well.

"You know for someone who wants to be a hero, you sure don't know much about them in general," Shouto told her bluntly throwing Kaori even more off the loop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blue haired girl questioned somewhat offended. "I know enough. There are heroes on the news all the time, and I'm quite the fan of manga and anime so I know some of them by their shows. Besides, I want to be a hero not just because I admire the Pros but because I want to help people with my quirk." Kaori paused. "What does that have to do with your surname anyway?"

Shouto sighed. "Nothing. Nevermind."

* * *

He didn't talk about it for the rest of their time at the park which frustrated Kaori to no end. It wasn't until that night when Kaori searched up the name 'Todoroki' that she knew why Shouto had been like that. His father, Todoroki Enji was Endeavour, Number two Hero. Kaori had stared at the screen for what had to be an hour before the information truly registered in her head. She was lucky her mom was working that night though Kaori was sure all of Japan had heard her 'what' as she screamed.

Kaori was still very much confused as to why Shouto had only just now told her but thinking back to what she had been saying, Kaori somewhat understood his motive. It couldn't have been easy making friends with your Dad being the number two hero, not any good ones anyway. However, also looking back to Shouto injuries while training, and at the rather intimidating picture Endeavour presented in her laptop screen, Kaori couldn't help but feel something sink in her stomach. Surely, no parent would ever actually hurt their child like that, not if they were a hero. Kaori wasn't naive, not really, but she still refused to believe whatever her own head was conjuring up.

By the time of her next meeting with Shouto, Kaori had pouted, yes pouted at her friend.

"You could have just told me, you know," She grumbled swinging in her usual swing set. "My head was ready to explode as why you'd only just told me your full name."

"You should know more about Pro Heroes if you want to become one."

"What do you want me to do? Obsess over every hero like a fangirl until I knew every single detail about all of them?" Kaori countered shaking her head at her friend. "I appreciate that you have such faith in studious ways, but I'm a terrible student."

Shouto's lips twitched. "I know. Your math scores last month were sad."

 _I knew I should have never shown him that paper._ "I never should have shown you that paper."

"You did it again." The dual haired boy stated as Kaori froze just after her sentence.

"Shut up, flame boy," Kaori grumbled just as Shouto winced and seemed to retreat from her even more. "Is your quirk-"

"I have my mom's quirk."

A lie. Kaori didn't know how she knew, maybe her enhanced senses had picked on something, but Shouto had just lied to her. It had been the first time since they'd met and though Kaori hated being lied to, she didn't have the strength to call Shouto out on it. He knew that she knew too because as soon as their eyes met Shouto ducked and looked away.

Kaori had never seen him look so sad, so lost, and torn. It hurt. Her chest hurt and she didn't know why precisely.

"Okay," She muttered instead her violet gaze turning to the ground. "Say, Shouto." Kaori paused. "If there is anything you ever want to tell me, anything at all. You know you can tell me right?"

The dual haired boy stayed silent, grey and turquoise eyes boring into Kaori's own violet orbs.

Kaori smiled, gentle and soft. "I'm your friend Shouto. I will listen and help in any way that I can."

Shouto nodded, the motion slow and almost going unseen. "You too." Kaori froze, lips parting in shock. "If you ever need help or someone to listen. I'm here."

"Okay," Her voice cracked slightly from the unexpected words and slightly from how much meaning and honesty they held. "Thank you, Shouto."

* * *

By worrying so much about Shouto the past week, Kaori wasn't as constant in her pursuit of friendship with Haruhi. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the honey-colored haired girl, even if she did her best to hide it. Kaori would not lie an say she wasn't a bit pleased by this. It meant that in some way she was getting through to Haruhi with her persistence to be friends. Nina had noticed the sudden lack of 'Haruhi Hounding' as her best friend eloquently called it, and had questioned Kaori if she was giving up to which Kaori responded with a very firm 'no'.

Another two weeks of persistent 'Haruhi Hounding' -the name sorta stuck- and Kaori claimed victory when Haruhi finally cracked and accepted to join her and Nina on a shopping trip. It would take place during the weekend and until then the very idea of success had Kaori on could nine. Next Saturday, after training she would be going with her friends to spend a normal 'girl day'. Takaeda-sensei had cried when Nina told him and had spent a good amount of time gushing over how much Kaori 'was growing up'. She was saved from it lasting longer by Jirou-sensei stepping in and kicking Takaeda-sensei out for interrupting the lesson, literally kicking him out.

Kaori had watched and laughed so hard that tears started to fall from her eyes. It was the very first time too so by the time she was done, three pairs of eyes had settled on her in surprise. Any other time, Kaori would feel embarrassed at having so much focus on her but at that moment she had never felt lighter. Slowly, the chains that used to hold her back were vanishing. They were still there but their weight didn't feel crushing anymore. Kaori felt freer, lighter, and happier.

It felt great.

"Kaori," Her mom's voice stopped Kaori short from stepping out of the house as the blue-haired girl looked over her shoulder, left hand holding the strap of her backpack.

Ayumi Himura stared at her daughter with wide violet eyes, teal hair pulled back in a ponytail. The very expression on her face made Kaori frown at her mother. "Is something wrong?" She asked not knowing what had caused her mom to be so, surprised. _Do I look weird?_ "Do I look weird?" Kaori questioned and mentally kicked herself. It was one thing to say what she thought with her friends, Shouto, Takaeda-sensei, Jirou-sensei, and Hanako-san. Another thing completely was slipping into the habit with her mom, never mind her grandfather. If they knew half of what Kaori really thought she honestly feared the outcome.

Luckily, her mom's facade was placed right back on and the same false smile she always wore came into place. "No. You just don't usually go out on Saturdays dressed so nice."

Oh. Was that it? "I'm going out shopping with friends today." After training with Jirou-sensei and Hanako-san, the blue haired girl added in her head. Thankfully without saying it out loud.

"Friends?" Ayumi questioned her mask cracking for a small second. Kaori could almost swear she saw hesitation followed by a little confusion before the mask went back on. "That's great sweetheart. Have fun."

Kaori grinned, forced and distant. "Sure, mom." She was out of the door seconds later.

She hadn't changed at all over the past few years, and though it did bother Kaori -it would never not bother her- she knew it was best to just leave it be. Her mom, there was no changing how she acted and tiptoed around Kaori. There was no changing her grandfather either. It was one of the things that just stayed as they were because they just had too. Kaori had to accept that. Better than that she was growing to accept that even when it caused the gap growing between her and her mom to grow farther and farther apart.

It was sad, unfair, and just cruel but it was what it was. She needed to keep going, to keep moving. Maybe one day, the masks would fall off completely. Maybe all Kaori needed to do was show Ayumi that even if she was cursed with her quirk, she could turn it into something good. That was a nice dream to have, to live, and strive for. Not to mention, if Kaori did succeed her grandfather would have to eat his words about her. She'd like to see him tell a famous Pro Hero, no the best Pro Hero, that she should be locked away before her 'condition' caused more damages.

With a large grin on her face, Kaori looked up at the sky in determination. She had a long way, but she was growing closer and closer to each step. Now though, now it was time to have fun with friends.

* * *

 **Please REVIEW!**


End file.
